The Young Widow
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: behind the face of a beautiful woman hides many secrets, the mysterious death of her 3 husbands the  wrap serene tsukido be innocent or guilty
1. Chapter 1

**A / Note: My readers this my second fic of sailor moon, obviously my main partner is serena and seiya, and it history is of mystery jajajajajaja, so I hope you like ...**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon are the exclusive property of the author Naoko Takeshi, I only own the story ...**

**Prologue**

Serena Tsukido a young wealthy man of 28 years of age who can boast that has everything. His family belongs to one of the wealthiest families from all over Japan, her father the famous international chef Kenji Tsukido, owns one of the most major chocolate factory in the country, his mother Serenety Tsukido is one of the most prestige fashion designers known for designing clothes for the stars from Japan and other because obviously only child was dretchend in both worlds, but especially with regard to the chocolate factory. She loved that place more than anything it felt it and complete. But not everything looks rosy for the life of the young serena tsukido behind that blocked the bright and talented woman with a incomparable beauty in the eyes of men and envy of women, it hides behind a woman full of frivolity, mystery, fear, terror and especially death. The shadow of death is the intended way for this young women, who apparently has everything, but inside is a creature of immense solitude and unspeakable loss that all is unknown.

When serena was of 15, according to those who know the life behind the fame of the young aristocrat, she had a relation with a young man named Andrew Motoki, unfortunately at the social class she was allowed to such relationships as belonged to the lower class and therefore seen by the parent company of that fact was unacceptable to them: But that fact was not the worst, the worst product of that relationship serena became pregnant calm: When his father Kenji entire So he decided to take matters into their own hands, then suddenly without anyone knowing serene left the country, according to his parents to continue their studies, but no one knew that after that trip tsuka serene life changed forever.

With regard to young andrew Motoki nobody knew for sure of his whereabouts, until the sixth month of the departure of the young country calm, the police found in his apartment Motoki boy's body with signs of strangulation marks on neck, but nothing more, which was an omen that something would happen and that would involve the young serene Tsuka: The most strange that a week of the death of young Motoki, serene tsuka back where he was secretly kept by their parents, most curious is that I get one, absolutely changed with a face frivolous and self assured, but what many wonders. What happened? Really was pregnant? where is the baby? is perhaps the pratice abortion?.

All these questions were in the air to lead what would be the start of rumors about ofSerenaTsukido, that after the death of young Motoki, she will be known to all as "The Young Widow"

**A / Note: jajajajajaja it seemed good or bad,,,, review please ...**


	2. the beginning of mistery

**Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon are the exclusive property of Naoko Takeshi, I only own the story ..**

All Japanese shudders to be held this weekend the birthday of the young aristocrat Serena Tsukido as part of being presented as a formal member of the richest society of all Japan: His parents Kenji Tsukida andSerenety Tsukido are have launched as we say colloquially speaking " the house through the window ", ie it engargaron detallem personally check every detail for such an event, because without doubt the girl's 15 years represent one of the most important social events throughout the city of Japan. Setsuna Meioh one of the people closest to the family Tsukido, especially the dieñadora Serenety is the only person who may know the darkest secrets of the family Tsukid: Right now is helping the young prepare for Serena the conclusion of the event which is apparently more important to their parents that it is the old lady.

Setsuna would be: Please Miss. serena take this seriously, it's her birthday for the love of god ..

Serena to face of annoyance: For being my birthday, Setsuna should not be forced to do something I do not want continuous-deep sigh-it is incredible that I can not do anything by myself without my parents will approve it

Setsuna quieter: In part I agree with you Miss., But their parents want to make this day unforgettable for you, be blamed for that.

Serena sighed deeply: I do not suppose I can not, but I really want to do something for myself, I'm not invalidate or anything, in order not worth to cry, yell or kick, between you and I know that whatever you do to end my Parents always get their way ...

Setsuna nodded in agreement according to the lady, so calm quickly rose reluctantly, changed clothes and went with Setsuna to test his suit of fifteen. While in the grand salon "Crystal Tokyo" all the staff were turning into the room the finishing touches to the birthday celebration and presentation of the society of young Serena Tsukido. All were under the supervion Serenety person's own, besides the personal assistant to her daughter Mina Aino.

Serenety firmly: Tell me how we mine so far and missing hours for the event, everything has to be perfect I do not understand any error, it really should be the event of the year, I want the company to meet my daughter in all its glory .. .

Aino Mina sighed deeply: Do not worry Ms. Tsukido, there is nothing to fear, the catering has arrived, the waiters are arranging the tables together with the staff of florists, lighting technicians are currently arranging the lights around the salon, the only thing we lack serious cake, I just call, and I confirmed that will be here within an hour and a half, the rest is perfectly fine so far.

Serenety smile: Oh thank god, surely highlight as one of the most recognized event planners in society through my efforts, oh my daughter will definitely be more than happy for tonight ...

Mina did not know what to think now, Ms. Tsukido part was taking credit for something that was not present in any mment, not even moved a finger to anything, it was mine and only she who handled the installation and planning the event, and moreover that the very slow pace, which for a year had become very good friends and that gives some power to say mine definitely was not quiet agree with everything that their parents were doing for them . After the sra. tsukido leave the mine site is directed to the space where the catering was located in the young Yes saw a friend of her childhood.

Mina: Hey Andrew, how are you what a surprise to see you here ...

Andrew surprised to see mine: I am equally surprised to see you, and I am one of the waiters of the party and your the last time I saw you was looking for event organizer ... do not tell me .. ..

Mina smile: If indeed I am the organizer of this event, I know years ago the family Tsukada and calm her only daughter is one of my best friends, so life gives you pleasant surprises truth-seeing at his watch and apparently good When you are near, we are then, bye and good luck ...

Andrew: Ok, and congratulations to you, so far everything is perfect ...

And so the hours passed quickly, then began the most important event of all Japanese, wealthy families, as hino, kino, representatives of a society as the dark moon gradually arrived and were amazed bright environment of the classroom in Tsukada that time was presented to society.

Serenety securely, Good night aristocratic society of Japan is a pleasure and a pleasure that you are with us this evening so important and special for me and my dear husband to this day the most precious treasure, our daughter calm up to age more special and unique for any teenager such as 15 years ... so no more to say are again welcome and enjoy this great evening which is about to start ...

While Serena's mother was literally the "speech of the year" behind the hall everything was ready for the start of the young teenager, all of whom were adjusted to the time to start down the corridor that ls would lead to large ballroom . As for the emotion that the people at that time, com amplitude can be noticed that the father was happier than his own daughter. The young princess really looked the most beautiful girl all because she wore a dress over strapples strapless, pale pink, natural makeup and some nice decorations that covered their father was so enthusiasm do not notice at all malaise and listlessness of his daughter for the realization of this event ,,,,, taking her hand, spoke to his young daughter.

Kenji excited: Oh my daughter not happy for this day, I can not believe my baby is already a lady

Serena with a forced smile: Of course I'm excited ... no doubt that this day is the happiest day of my life hahaha

His father believes him and head to the entrance of the salon, while waiting for artemis an acquaintance of the family, formally announced ... ls the young Yes aristocracy began to think mentally.

Serena thinking: "I can not believe I believed so easily, my father is definitely a serious thing, and this the happiest day of my life ... hahaha if of course, if this is the first day that I am a woman oficales I do not want to imagine how the rest will be my God this will be the longest and most boring day of my life, this Esty for granted, so I have to follow the circus cn thank my lovely parents "... out of her thoughts, she stood firmly beside his father, really unhappy to be surrounded by people who are more false that the only thing they want is to draw attention only and the saddest thing for her is that her own parents are part of them .

But the girl did not know Serena is that fate would play a big role tonight by a young man his life changed forever ...


End file.
